Barely Breathing
by cinnamonwings
Summary: Bella has never been one to believe in the passionate, all consuming love found in books, but when her longterm boyfriend and lover Jacob proposes why can't she bring herself to say yes? Does she believe in true love after all? AU All Human BxE WIP
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys, all credit for characters and such goes to Stephanie Meyers

A/N: Hey guys, all credit for characters and such goes to Stephanie Meyers. I wish these characters were mine though, but for now I'll just play with them. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

A young woman sat alone at a small table looking out the window in a Starbucks café. She would alternate staring at the people passing the store outside and contemplating her coffee drink intensely.

She took the plastic cup in her hands and seemed to memorize every side and curve of the drink. It was almost full, yet she made no move to take a sip. The ice was already half melted contaminating the perfect blend of coffee and milk.

She put the cup down and turned her focus to the table in front of her. She ran her fingers along the perfectly smooth and polished wood of the table. Her focus was pulled from her when a loud ding signaled the entrance of someone into the shop.

She watched as a young couple, probably of the same age as herself entered hand in hand. There was nothing particularly interesting about the couple physically, they weren't extraordinarily beautiful people, nor were they hideous. They would have looked normal except that they both had a look of bliss on their face as they exchanged quick words.

They were probably discussing coffee orders, but the happiness that radiated off them made it seem like they were in fact pledging eternal devotion to one another.

They were happy, and obviously very much in love.

While watching the couple, she became very uncomfortable. She once again picked up her coffee and fidgeted with the lid. The condensation that collected on the plastic now was all over her fingers.

She kept stealing glances at the young couple, trying very hard to be inconspicuous, but failing miserably.

She suddenly swiped at her bangs angrily, trying to get them out of her eyes. The condensation that was on her fingers was now on her forehead. A single drop of water traveled down the length of her face. It looked like she may be crying to the casual observer as another droplet of water traveled another path down her cheek.

The emotions that played on her face suggested she may actually start crying at any moment.

She watched as the young man paid the bill and his significant other kissed him on the cheek in gratitude. He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close in an affectionate squeeze. The wandered off to wait for their drink orders and the woman observing quickly pulled her gaze from the couple.

She hastily stood up and almost knocked the chair over causing the attention of the couple and the few people working behind the counter to fall on her. She blushed furiously as she grabbed her bag and her drink and headed for the door.

She offered hushed apologies to one in particular, not knowing what she apologized for as she threw her drink out.

The drink that was full spilled into the garbage can, now completely ruined and wasted. She wondered why she came here anyway when she disliked that taste of coffee so much.

She pushed the door open angrily and headed for her car. She jammed the keys in and pulled out of her parking spot. She drove off furiously and again angrily swiped at her bangs.

The minute she was away from the Starbucks she promptly burst into tears.

She slammed her foot on the gas and sped down the road, as she furiously tried to blink the tears away. She choked back a sob as she wiped her face with the back of her hand.

As she stopped at a red light she shook her head feverishly and the tears began to slow.

As she sped off as the light turned green her eyes finally started to dry up. She tucked her long brown hair behind her ears with one hand and she numbly drove back to her apartment, where she knew her friends were waiting for her.

She promised them she would be right back and she had already been gone for almost an hour.

Her cell phone rang as she slowed down at another red light. The phone seemed to be yelling at her, as she fumbled to find it in her bag. She already knew who it was, and she already knew she wasn't going to answer it so she stopped her futile search as the light turned green.

She turned into her apartment complex and sighed. As she pulled into a parking spot she rubbed her eyes and tried to get rid of the evidence of her break down.

She finally found her cell phone and confirmed her suspicions of who had just called her.

As she browsed her missed call list she mentally counted the number of missed calls from the previous night and today. There were 16 total, and all from the same person.

Her boyfriend Jacob.

She slammed the phone shut and threw her phone in her bag as she got out of the car.

As she slammed the door she whispered, "I'm so sorry Jake."

xx

A/N: Don't worry this is a Bella/Edward story, I'm just being dramatic for now. If you have a moment review, I'd like some input! Thanks guys!

Cinnamon


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All credit to S

A/N: All credit to S. Meyers! I'm just dabbling! Enjoy.

Chapter 2

She trudged up the stairs where she knew her two best friends were waiting for her, and an explanation for her behavior since last night.

All she wanted to do was sleep; this weekend had been terrible enough without the evident lack of sleep that plagued her.

She was so sick of crying, so sick of being so upset. She shouldn't even be upset, she should have been ecstatic.

She should be as happy as that stupid couple in the Starbucks she thought to herself.

She had been dating her boyfriend Jake since she was 16. She was now 21. Five long years she had been with him, five years of being together and being happy. She really did love him, she wanted him to be so happy, she was willing to give up her happiness for his.

Her friends warned her she was settling, and wasn't making the right choice for "herself". Not that anyone disliked Jake, it was actually quite the opposite.

Everyone loved him, her parents, her friends, everyone that mattered thought he was so great.

But time after time again everyone said "He's such a great guy, but Bella are you happy? Maybe he's just not great for you."

What the hell was that supposed to mean anyway? No one wants to be alone, and we've been together so long it became impossible to not settle and accept that they would be together for as long as he would have her.

She accepted one day he would propose and she would accept and they would continue this life. She accepted that wholeheartedly.

Everyone said that how she looked at this situation was so wrong, and inside she knew her ideas were messed up, she knew she was messed up, but what was she supposed to do?

She loved him, she did, but there was no passion behind her words, no fire in her veins when they kissed or shared each other's bodies. It was full of love, that she knew, but it wasn't head over heels I want to spend the rest of my life worshiping you love.

Not the kind of love you find in books, and being a Literature major she'd read all about that kind of love.

But that love existed in books, not in real life. She refused to waste her life looking for something that didn't exist.

And she was comfortable in this relationship. Very comfortable.

Then last night he took her out to a fancy restaurant, and they had fun and everything was beautiful. Then he did exactly what she thought he was going to do.

He got down on one knee and proposed. He said all the right words, the words he knew she wanted to hear, and then presented her with a ring she knew she would have picked out herself if given the chance.

Tears flew to her eyes the instant he got on one knee, he thought she was crying out of happiness and she knew it was the complete opposite. When the final words fell out of his mouth, "Isabella will you make the happiest man alive and marry me?" she panicked.

She ran. She literally ran away from the table and out the front door, leaving him there all alone. She pulled her heels off and threw them to the ground leaving them outside the restaurant and ran all the way home.

She ran well over 5 miles home, crying and sobbing the entire way. By the time she got home there was no question what a total mess she was. She stormed in still in tears and pushed past her friends who knew what was supposed to transpire that night.

Bella offered no explanation as she ran into her room and slammed the door locking it. She could hear her friends pounding on the door and she curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing uncontrollably.

She was oblivious to the yells of her very best friends as she willed the floor to swallow her whole as her breathing became erratic. She began to not be able to get enough air into her lungs as a panic attack set in.

She dragged herself to her bathroom where she laid back down on the shower floor as water washed over her. Her dress ruined, shoes lost and forgotten long ago. Eventually there were no more tears, but the sobs and race for air continued long after the water ran cold.

Hysteria set in eventually and she laughed for a minute, knowing that for the first time she had made the right choice. Ironic though, that that choice was the most painful one she would ever have to make.

She slipped into a short sleep in the shower, not caring if she drowned, not caring about anything at all.

She woke up in her bed, in clean dry clothes a couple hours later and figured out how she got in that position after a moment of thought. She slowly got up and noted that her door was broken, and wasn't surprised in the least.

She threw on some clothes and ran out to clear her head, 'the calm before the storm', she thought.

An explanation would have to be given today, and she needed sometime to process the decision she made and the ramifications of said decision.

That was this morning and now here she was standing in her living room with both of her friends looking at her with sad eyes.

xx

A/N: Hey guys, don't worry I just had to get a background in and Jacob will be out of the picture soon, so don't hate me. What do you think? Let me know.

Cinnamon


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All credit to the great S

A/N: All credit to the great S. Meyers.

Read on!

Chapter 3

Bella stood before her best friends nervously playing with her keys and shifting from foot to foot.

Alice and Rosalie both sat on the black leather couch anxiously looking at their friend.

No one seemed willing to start the conversation, since the girls on the couch didn't want to trigger an adverse response in their friend. What they had heard last night while Bella had barricaded herself in her room was enough. They didn't want to cause more tears or pain.

Alice was about to open her mouth when Bella's cell phone went off again. Bella shoved her hand in her bag intent on finding her phone this time. She found it after a few seconds and shoved it toward Alice.

"Take it, I can't answer it and it just rings constantly." Bella offered.

Alice took the phone and answered it. The conversation heard by Rosalie and Bella was clipped, but bother knew who was on the other line.

"Hello?, yes." Alice said then paused to listen. "Mmmhm, okay." Pause. "No, please don't." Pause. "Seriously don't." Pause. "I know, but it won't help." Pause. "I have no idea." Pause. "I suspected." Pause. "She's my best friend." Pause. "I'm turning her phone off." Pause. "Leave it alone for now, seriously." Alice added before snapping the phone shut and putting it in her pocket.

Rosalie scooted over to make room for their friend while Alice enthusiastically patted the empty space between them. Bella timidly sat down, and once she was seated immediately sunk into the couch.

Rosalie and Alice wrapped their arms around their friend and all three sighed together in unison. They all started to giggle quietly as they noted the synchronic sigh.

Alice took a sharp intake of breath before starting.

"We can deduce what happened last night Bella, you don't need to tell us the details of the date, but.." Alice trailed off while brushing Bella's bangs away from her eyes, "we really need to know why you did what you did."

Rosalie picked up where Alice left off without missing a beat, "We really love you, and we stand behind every decision you make. We think we understand but you need to talk to us honey, okay?"

Bella looked down at her lap, considering her words before opening her mouth.

"I just panicked," she offered. "It was what I expected, but I just couldn't." She drew in a long breathe before continuing, "I don't know, I just saw my future life and I couldn't do it."

Alice nodded urging her gently to continue.

"I love him, I really do, you guys know that, but I couldn't help but think there was more to life and love. I don't even know what I mean by more, but I don't want to be miserable thinking I made the wrong decision."

She took a shaky breath as tears welled in her eyes, "I don't know if it was even the right decision. Did I throw something great away for nothing? Probably."

Rosalie jumped in before Bella could get anymore self-loathing. "If there was even a doubt in your mind, which we both knew there were a couple, you made the right decision."

Alice picked up where Rosalie left off, "Honey, you weren't happy, you shouldn't just settle because you think there is nothing else out there for you. You will end up being so miserable with life, and you will hurt Jake even more in the long run."

At the mention of Jake Bella's eyes spilled over and tears began to roll in earnest down her cheeks. "He hates me." Bella whispered, "I'm such a terrible person."

Rosalie shushed her as Bella snuggled closer to her friends. "If he loves you, which he does, he will understand. Yes, he will be upset and angry for awhile, but it's not always just about him. I know you are a completely selfless person, but sometimes you just have to look out for yourself."

Alice nodded and then added, "You know how many late night discussions we have had about your relationship, and there were doubts in all of our minds, the problem is the fact you think you aren't good enough and won't find someone else who will want you."

Tears flowed down Bella's face as she gave no inclination of agreeing or disagreeing with Alice's statement.

Alice continued, "This won't be easy, things will be hard for awhile, and painful. You may lose Jake completely, even as a friend." At the mention of this a sob escaped Bella's lips. Alice and Rosalie's arms tightened around Bella as Alice continued, "but, deep down inside I think you know you made the right decision. We will get through this together, and things will be okay, trust me I know it."

They always joked Alice could tell the future, one day she came home and blatantly told Bella and Rosalie she would meet the man of her dreams tomorrow. She acted like she was commenting on the weather, and both Bella and Rosalie chuckled at their friend shaking their heads.

The next day, Alice came home with a new boy in tow and at the sight of him both Bella and Rosalie burst out laughing. The girls joke it gave Jasper a complex, since to this day Jasper is still confused at this strange meeting.

Alice continued, "Everything will work out, it always does. We will always be here for you love, you know that. We've been through a lot together; we can make it through this."

Rosalie added, "Please, please just don't go into self-loathing mode Bells, no guy is worth that, when you are ready you can sit down with Jake and talk about this, but we will be there when that happens. You made this decision and you will stick with it, because when it came down to it, it was fight or flight with you. If you wanted to marry him you would have instantly thought of the dress you would wear to your wedding, not 'where the hell is the door?'" The girls chuckled at this, and even Bella cracked a small smile.

Alice sighed before turning to look at Bella in the eyes. "You really have to love yourself, before you can really love and give yourself to someone. We know you, and we know how little confidence you have. You may really love Jake, but you need to figure out if that love was fueled by desperation or not. That kind of love won't stand the test of time, and that means there is someone else out there you should be looking for."

Rosalie agreed and added, "You know we are right, we always are my dear. For now we will leave this alone, but you are not leaving our line of vision for awhile."

Alice grinned and said, "We love you so much Bella, and we want the best for you in life, you know that. Now buck up love, we're going to have a girl's day."

Rosalie laughed, "More like a girl's month. Our main goal is to make you happy, and you will be in time, we promise."

"Pinky promise." Alice added.

Bella wiped her eyes and took a deep breath, "Okay," She whispered. "Okay." She repeated, this time with conviction.

Everything would be okay.

xx

A/N: I love Alice and Rosalie, aren't they great? I'm going to have a leap in time so the wonderful Edward should appear in the next chapter, if you are lucky.

As always, please review, I don't like to think I'm writing for myself. Even if I have only 2 people reading my story I'd be motivated.

Thanks guys!

Cinnamon


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Not mine

A/N: Not mine.

Enjoy!

Chapter 4

_3 months later_

Bella grabbed her keys out of the bowl on the table in the foyer as she called out to her friends and roommates.

"Guys, I'll be back in an hour and a half, I'm going to run to the gym and stop at the store; we are out of milk and cereal!" Bella called out, before she shut the door and jogged down the hall and out the door to her car.

She hummed to herself as she got in and adjusted her mirror.

The drive to the gym was short and uneventful. Before long Bella was running on a treadmill with her i-pod blaring in her ears.

As she normally did, she began to think back on the last 3 months. She eventually worked up the courage to talk to Jake, and she even talked to him alone much to Rose and Alice's chagrin.

Jake was upset, and was dead set on getting back together with Bella, but at the same time Bella was dead set on starting a new life and seeing what was out there.

Rose and Alice put her on a strict schedule, and that combined with all the time spent with the two girls really was Bella's saving grace. Alice insisted Bella had to start going to the gym.

Bella didn't need to go the gym, it was just good for her to physically take out her aggression or issues. 3 months later, Bella was addicted to the gym, going 5 times a week. She was now in the best shape of her life, trim and toned.

After the first initial week of gorging herself on fast food and her frequent episodes of emotional eating, Rose stripped the fridge of temptation and started to pack all of Bella's lunches. Bella felt like she had two Moms, and often teased her two friends.

But Rose was right, the detox diet she put Bella on made her feel better. Her sluggishness fell away, and soon so did most of her depression.

Yes, she was sad that her 5 year relationship was for naught, but she was better able to accept the situation at face value. She often talked to Rose and Alice about her past relationship, almost ad nauseam, but it helped.

She also had been working 40 hours a week at her summer job at a childcare center close to home. She loved her job, and for several reasons often worked over-time voluntarily.

Now, when Alice went out for the night with her boyfriend Jasper, Bella urged Rose to call the guy she was seeing. She was alright home by herself, knowing her two best friends were out with people they cared about. She was a tad envious, yes, but it no longer worked her up into a tizzy of depression and anger.

3 months ago Bella would have been terrified that classes were starting up again in a week, now she was excited. She blamed this on her wonderful friends, but couldn't be more grateful. Bella was going to finish up her degree this year, and graduate in the spring. She was still unsure what she was going to do next year, but now she had tons of options.

When she was with Jake, he always told her they would be starting a family by then. Grad school was never an option, and now it was an exciting one.

She grabbed her water bottle and took a quick drink. She looked around the room as she wiped her mouth. She looked straight ahead into the mirror and watched as her ponytail swayed back and forth and beads of sweat roll down her face. She smiled at her reflection and continued to run.

10 minutes later she pressed the stop button and stepped off her treadmill. She did her basic running stretches and rolled her shoulders before taking another gulp of water. She moved onto the weight machines as she surveyed the people in the room around her.

It was about 7 at night and she recognized a few regulars she saw almost every night. The thought of being a regular herself was an exciting prospect to her.

There were also a few people she saw occasionally, a mix of men and women of all different age groups. There was only one person she could not recognize. She shrugged as she figured he was either new or never came at this time.

He was working with some free weights in the corner and she studied him for a moment and then blushed when he met her eyes from across the room. She quickly averted her eyes and went back to what she was doing.

She had a fleeting thought that she had never seen eyes that green before, before completely losing the thought to the recesses of her mind.

Bella finished up soon after and went into the locker room to change. She had to pass the man she was caught staring at, and tried to pass by unnoticed. She thought she was successful as she entered the locker room intent on changing quickly so she could go home.

x E x

'This gym is pretty nice' he thought to himself as he walked over to the free weights. He had come here a couple times already; he was looking for a gym since he had just moved here from California.

He watched the other people who were oblivious to anything as they worked out in their own various ways. He didn't recognize anybody, which didn't surprise him since he was new in town.

One girl however seemed familiar and he racked his brain looking for that face in his memory. He came up empty handed and figured he had just seen her here before.

She had just stopped running on her treadmill, and he was impressed by the length of her run. She had been running since he got there 35 minutes or so ago.

He couldn't help but admire her as she stretched out her long, trim legs. Who could blame him for checking out a beautiful girl? He tried to get a good look at her face when she turned to walk toward his direction.

She had long brown hair, a heart shape face, and it looked like big chocolate brown eyes. He didn't want her to think he was leering at her so he looked down at the floor.

He kept stealing glances at her however, and during one of those stolen glances he noticed she was looking at him as well. Their eyes locked for a single second and a spark of something ran through him.

He tried to flash her a smile, but she blushed prettily and forced her eyes away from his.

He had never been a very forward guy, but he instantly wanted to give her his phone number. He knew the very idea was ludicrous, their eyes met once and only for a second. He would seem like he was just trying to pick up girls in the gym.

Maybe he would just say 'hi' he thought.

As he was musing his plan of action the girl started walking toward the locker room, which was conveniently right past him. She hurried in, not sparing him a glance.

The minute she was in the locker room he tore off into the men's locker room intent on leaving when she did so he could offer some sort of greeting to initiate a conversation.

He pulled on his clothes as fast as he could, hoping he wouldn't miss her. He left the locker room and loomed around the front desk knowing she would have to pass it when she left.

He stood around for almost 5 minutes when his thoughts were interrupted by the receptionist.

"Excuse me sir, but are you waiting for someone?" She asked casually.

"Yeah actually I was hoping to catch that girl, the one with the brown hair that was on the treadmill." He replied leaning on the desk hoping he could get some information out of this girl.

"Oh Bella? She ran out of here right before you came out."

"She ran out?" He asked his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, I guess she had something to do she was in a real hurry."

The man chuckled. "Does she come here often then, this Bella?"

"Yeah, almost everyday usually at night, does she know you or something? Would you like me to give her like a message?" The receptionist asked before grabbing a pen and some paper.

The man looked deep in thought at the desk a second before replying. "Can you just tell her my name is Edward and that I said hello?"

"Of course." The receptionist replied.

Edward walked out smiling. He had found his new gym.

xx

A/N: Well Edward is in the picture, even if Bella doesn't know it yet.

Please let me know what you think! It only takes a second to review!

Thanks!

Cinnamon


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: All hail the great S

A/N: All hail the great S. Meyers

Enjoy my dear readers…

Chapter 5

x E x

Every night after seeing Bella at the gym Edward returned at exactly the same time. Sometimes he stayed as long as 2 hours waiting for a glimpse of the girl he had seen.

Truth be told, he was starting to feel a bit like a stalker.

But he was dead set on seeing that girl again.

He too was to start classes very soon, at the very same university as Bella unbeknownst to him.

Edward had studied for a couple years at UCLA while he lived in California. He came from a wealthy family, and his father was alumni of the prestigious college. However, Edward himself tired quickly of the California scene.

All the girls were the same there: tan, skinny blonds with a little too much silicone and not enough brains. Yes, he was a good looking guy, girls did fall all over him, but he didn't want _those_ girls, not in the least bit.

So, after 3 long years of the same people and same situations he left. Plain and simple.

Naturally his parents were proud of him for being independent enough to make such a mature decision on his own. They always worried that their monetary gifts and frivolous lifestyle would ruin him, but he really grew up into an independent man with a solid head on his shoulders.

This all brought him to present time, in the lovely state of Washington. He knew he could not find a more extreme environment if he tried.

Edward was trying to finish up his degrees this year, being the musical virtuoso that he was, he was an instrumental music major specializing on piano.

He knew that this was not an altogether practical major so he picked up enough credits along the way to formulate a Biology major as well. He was still unsure of what the future held, but for the moment he was completely content.

His parents weren't happy that was moving so far away however; him being an only child. They worried more for him than for themselves since the only person Edward knew in this area was his cousin Alice.

He knew he would survive just fine socially in this area with his vibrant cousin Alice to guide him.

Now only if he could find that girl again…

x B x

The rest if the week rolled by in a relatively boring fashion for Bella.

Alice and Rosalie insisted on taking Bella out for numerous shopping trips before classes began, insisting that Bella's overly large t-shirts and sweatpants were no longer acceptable items to wear to 9 a.m. lectures.

Bella did not understand why she couldn't just roll out of bed and go to class, but she knew her friends' intentions were nothing but good, so she listened diligently and wasted her last big paycheck on clothes and a new haircut.

Classes were to begin early Monday morning, and it was now Friday afternoon. Bella was sitting on the countertop leaning against the cabinets swinging her flip-flop clad feet while listening to Alice's incessant chatter.

She was half heartedly listening to her friend prattle on, mumbling the occasional 'mmhmm' in appropriate pauses in Alice's monologue.

Bella was really thinking about the strange cryptic message she received when she went to the gym one morning, but she promptly laughed off and determined it was meant for someone else entirely.

However Bella's ears zeroed in the minute she heard Alice drop the word 'blind-date' she didn't even know the context of the word before she firmly articulated a "No way in hell."

Not that Alice was listening.

Bella decided she would have to be a little more forceful.

"Alice, you know how I feel right now, I'm not going on some jacked-up blind-date with some guy you found at the fruit market."

"Bella! It's been 3 months, 3 whole months that I haven't said a single word about your complete alienation of the opposite sex. One would think you were mentally denying their existence!" Alice whined now stomping her foot like an errant child.

"I'm not ready." Bella uttered simply.

"You will never be ready; you will never be ready to put yourself back out there. That's why you have us to force you. Your phobia of men will only grow you know."

"Alice come on, I talked to that guy last week, you were there!."

"You asked the waiter for a pen, and then said 'hey thanks!', I hardly consider that talking to a guy. Honestly Bella."

"Well I talk to that cashier at Whole Foods all the time!"

"A generic conversation of 'How are you?' 'Good how are you?' are you freaking kidding me? Who are you trying to kid girl!"

"I'm not ready, I'm just not ready, I don't want to hurt Jake anymore you know?" Bella looked down at her hands picking imaginary dirt from under her fingernails.

"Bella, I hate to tell you this, but I think Jake's going to be just fine."

"You don't know that!" Bella said accusingly.

"He has a new girlfriend sweetie, I saw them sucking face the other week."

Bella's eyes snapped to her Alice's face. "What?" she whispered.

"It's that Jessica Stanley girl, the one we went to high school with. I know they haven't been together long, and I know Jake didn't tell you, but it's true."

Alice stepped close to Bella placing her hand on Bella's knee. "Honey, we knew this day was coming okay? We discussed this, we did, and it isn't too fast, it's been a full 3 months. You need to get back out there to get your mind off it, you will just dwell if you don't."

Bella's eyes were welling up, threatening to spill over with angry and self loathing tears. "I, I didn't know" she stammered.

"This is what you wanted last week, you wanted him to be happy and you hinted at him finding someone else.."

"But not this soon! It's so soon, how could he?!" Bella was suddenly angry.

"He's a man for one, and men are a bit different, but I think he would want the same for you, even if he doesn't come out and say it to your face."

"He was never supposed to be with anyone else…"

"Bella it doesn't work that way, yes you were each other's first everything, significant other, kiss, lover, everything, that's why this is so hard, but you have no more claim on him as he does you anymore, and up until right now you were actually okay with that. Don't backtrack on me now Swan!"

Bella wiped her eyes with the back of her hand as a grin broke out onto her face.

"I still don't like it. She's not good enough for him."

"Sweetie, no one ever will be to you, but I promise you, you will get used to the idea of him being with other women."

Bella signed as she rested her head on Alice's shoulder.

"I think I have a guy who would be great for you, honestly. I know him well and I trust him, just give him a chance and see what happens. One date, one date I promise only one. Please? Pretty Please?"

"Who is he?" Bella said, defeated.

"My cousin."

xx

A/N: HAHAHAHA! I like how this is panning out, even I am enjoying this story. If I was a lovely reader I'd review a million times, oh yes I would!

Honestly though guys come on, I know how many of you are actually reading I can tell by the stat counts and it's more than 5!

Please please please please review!

Don't worry I had to get the background out of the way, the date is next.

Cinnamon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: If you think I'm Stephanie Meyers, you are crazy

A/N: If you think I'm Stephanie Meyers, you are crazy. I would have those books chalk full of sex and naked Edward haha!

Also I'm at a Starbucks and there is a seriously crazy storm outside and I really hope it isn't a tornado or this story will never be completed!

Read on loves.

Chapter 6

Bella consented to go out on a blind-date the very next night.

Alice said if she didn't do it now, she never would. She was afraid Bella would talk herself out of the date and it was a 'now or never' type of situation.

Alice and Rosalie took the entire afternoon off just so that they could help Bella get ready, at least that's what they told her. Secretly both the girls were just making sure Bella went through with the date, and didn't ditch Alice's cousin.

Bella was complaining as Rosalie worked on Bella's hair and Alice dug through her closet.

"Bella, honestly, you don't know what I went through to get my cousin to go through with this. He isn't this type of guy, so don't make me look like a bad cousin tonight by making him miserable."

"Give it a chance Bella, please." Rose added.

Bella's silence was sign of her total surrender.

"I found it, the perfect outfit!" Alice exclaimed obviously very proud of her accomplishment.

Rosalie put the finishing touches on Bella's freshly curled hair and pushed her into the bathroom to change.

Bella pulled on the clothes hastily, not taking note of what she was putting on.

She emerged from the bathroom and Alice gave a loud cat-call and Rosalie smiled nodding her head in approval.

The girls didn't let Bella look yet since Rose still had to put make-up on Bella. She took a light approach and after a few swishes of a few different things Rose declared herself done with a quick "Ta-da!"

Bella stood up to look at herself in the full length mirror behind her door.

She gasped softly and couldn't help but smile at her reflection.

Her make-up was simple but accentuated her face nicely, her hair was down in loose curls and Bella tugged gently on one of the curls.

Bella was wearing a simple green knee length loose peasant style skirt, with a white lace tank top and simple tight black cardigan sweater over the top. Her shoes were simple pointy black pumps.

Rose and Alice stood on both sides of Bella, each wrapping an arm around their friend's waist.

"Go get 'em tiger." Rose muttered and Alice winked at Bella's reflection.

Bella could only smile and nod at her friends' reflections.

x E x

Edward couldn't believe he let his cousin talk him into this.

He anxiously paced in his living room with a phone in his hand. He was dead set on calling his cousin to cancel this ridiculous date.

What stopped him was this nagging feeling in his mind reminding him how persuasive his cousin was. The girl he was supposed to take out tonight was probably just as much a victim as he was.

He sighed and ran his fingers through his copper colored curls before setting the phone down and heading toward his bathroom intent on showering.

Twenty minutes later a towel was wrapped around Edward's waist as he raided his dresser for something to wear. Tiny droplets of water rolled down the defined muscles of his naked back as he finally chose an outfit.

Edward dressed with haste and approached a mirror causally. He jammed his hands in his pockets as he took in his appearance. He shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed his keys, wallet and phone off his bedside table and headed out the door without a second glance at his reflection.

He was to wait for his date in the lobby, Alice would drop her off promptly at 7 p.m., too bad it was only 6:30 as he pulled in and parked his silver Volvo. Maybe he was a bit too anxious about this whole thing…..

x B x

'I'm going to kill Alice.' Bella thought as she sat silently in Alice's car.

Alice decided that this would be a true blind date, she wouldn't even tell Bella her cousin's name, she just told her to ask for 'Alice's cousin'. He would be looking for her as well, and only knew her as 'Alice's friend'.

The ride was too short for Bella's liking and when they pulled into the parking lot Bella's stomach instantly started to fill with anxious flutters.

"It's too late to back out now huh?"

"You know it love. Now get the hell out of my car!" Alice said with a laugh.

Bella groaned and opened her door. She waved goodbye to her friend and walked toward the door.

A doorman opened the door for her and Bella walked in anxiously clutching to her purse with a death grip.

She looked around seeing all the other couples chatting and waiting for a table. She didn't know who she was even supposed to look for she thought, instantly upset with Alice's antics.

Her breath hitched as her eyes fell on a man by himself leaning against a wall. There was no other explanation for him, he was drop dead gorgeous.

Strong chin, curly copper hair, chiseled features and an obviously chiseled body. He wore a simple white shirt buttoned up and rolled to the elbows with well fitting charcoal gray dress pants.

She scanned his face and took in his perfect lips, perfect nose and cheek bones and stopped when she reached his eyes. Eyes that were a vivid green, eyes that were looking directly into hers.

She gasped as she felt the heel of her shoe catch the floor and she instantly knew she was going down face first into the floor.

She waited for the crack that never came as strong arms held her in a semi-upright position.

Strong arms that belonged to vivid green eyes.

A melodic chuckle escaped his perfect lips as her face flushed a deep red.

He held onto her hand as she righted herself avoiding his eyes.

"Are you by chance Alice's friend?" He asked trying to get her to meet his eyes

"Are you by chance Alice's cousin?" She countered in an obviously embarrassed voice.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and you are...?" He trailed off.

"Bella Swan." She answered finally meeting his eyes.

A flash of recognition flashed in his eyes, too quick for Bella to notice. He pressed the back of her hand to his lips before muttering, "It is a pleasure to meet you Bella."

He flashed her a brilliant smile and nodded at the hostess whom they followed to their table.

Bella followed silently, her hand still in Edward's.

xx

A/N: So if anyone knows where I can find my own Edward please let me know asap! Isn't he just wonderful?

It got pretty long, so I decided to split the date into 2 chapters. This is probably going to be a pretty long story anyway, especially at the rate I'm going now.

As always, please review, I like to know I'm doing things right! Please? I'm begging you!

Cinnamon


End file.
